Summer
by megurineluka20
Summary: Ruko is ready to confess to Luka at their summer vacation trip. However, she is nervous and afraid that Luka will not return the same feelings to her. Does Luka love her back? Rated M for lemon and language. Yuri and Futa!Ruko.


It was a perfect day at the beach. The sand and ocean water were warm. People were having fun smashing watermelons and sunbathing. It was a perfect day to have fun at the beach in summer.

A high school class was spending their summer vacation at the beach for three days at an inn. Behind the inn there was an ocean with a great landscape and view.

However, there was one girl who was confessing her feelings to the girl she loved. Ruko was ready to confess her feelings to her love, Luka. In her black bikini, she wanted to confess her feelings.

The two were alone. Ruko made sure that the two were alone so that no one could see and watch her confess her feelings to the beautiful girl. She didn't want anyone to see her embarrassed if Luka turned her down. Even though she knew Luka would turn her down, she at least wanted to let her know that she loved her dearly and was madly in love with her.

"Yokune-san, why are we alone?" asked Luka.

Ruko scanned Luka's body. She was wearing a strapless pastel pink bikini top and a pastel pink bikini skirt. She was wearing a sun hat so that her face wouldn't be burned by the sand.

Ruko began sweating and turning red from the pressure. She took out a red rose that was hiding behind her back. She held it in front of Luka. "I love you, Luka. I don't care if we're both girls. I love you."

 _You did it. Don't cry if she rejects you._

Ruko heard a giggle. Luka took the rose from her and sniffed it. "I love you too, Yokune-san."

 _She...loves me back?_

Those words shocked her, but also made her happy.

Ruko was so happy that she closed the gap between the two and pecked Luka's lips. She felt her soft and plump lips against hers. However, she felt their breasts press onto each other. Ruko's d-cups was pressed firmly onto Luka's double-d cups. She could feel her penis erect inside her bikini bottoms. After a minute, Ruko broke the kiss.

"Luka, if I tell you this, will you still love me?" asked Ruko. Her face was red.

"I'll love you no matter what, Yokune-san," Luka replied.

Ruko pointed at her bulge. "I-I have a penis…I'm being turned on by you." Ruko murmured.

Luka's cheeks turned bright red. "If I tell you this, will you still love me?"

"Y-You can tell me anything…"

"You gave me my first kiss," she said, looking down. "A-And I've never made love before. Is it…okay if you can take my virginity? N-No one is here…"

Her words turned her on. She was so happy that she confessed to her _and_ that she'll be the one to take her virginity away. "I'll be happy to do so, Luka." She kissed Luka again and pinned her against a palm tree.

Ruko slid her tongue inside Luka's mouth. Her tongue glided against Luka's tongue. As the two were battling with their tongues, Ruko grabbed Luka's breast with her right hand. Her hand squeezed Luka's breast. As the kiss deepened, Ruko slid her hand inside the top and pinched Luka's nipple.

The pink haired girl shrieked through the kiss. This made Ruko stop, so she broke the kiss. "Sorry, Luka…I'll try to be gentle on you."

Luka giggled and shook her head. "It's okay, I just want you to please me."

Ruko nodded and began giving her butterfly kisses on her slender neck. She licked her neck as Luka moaned softly. The butterfly kisses turned into a bite on the neck. She nibbled her porcelain neck and finally gave her a hickey.

Ruko slowly took off Luka's bra. She dropped it onto the floor, making it sandy. Ruko stared at Luka's bare breasts. Her penis grew.

"Your breasts are huge, Luka."

Luka covered her breasts. "P-Please don't stare at them like that..!"

Ruko chuckled and took her arms. She unfolded her arms so that she wouldn't cover her breasts. As she was holding Luka's wrists, she began kissing her large left breast. Luka moaned.

Ruko's mouth landed onto her left nipple. She was sucking on it, just like how a baby would suck a mother's breast. Luka moaned louder, and that made Ruko's penis grow more. Ruko's right hand was pinching and tugging her other nipple. Her left hand slid inside Luka's underwear.

Ruko moved onto the next nipple and began nippling on it. Her right hand stroked Luka's clit. Her mouth would tug onto her nipple, making Luka moan louder and louder.

"Yokune-san?" Luka called.

She stopped pleasuring Luka and looked up at Luka.

"I-I want to see your penis…Can I please see it?" She said nervously. Her cheeks were redder than usual.

Ruko giggled at how cute she was acting. She nodded and pulled down her bikini bottoms, revealing her thick and long penis.

Luka bent down and blushed from seeing it. "H-How long is it..?"

"Eight inches…"

Luka nodded and took off her Ruko's bra. She was shocked by how boldly the pink haired girl was acting. She kissed each breast passionately before bending down. She grabbed her penis and began stroking it up and down.

Ruko groaned and jerked her head up. This made Luka giggle. Her tongue circled her tip as Ruko placed her hands on Luka's head. She was breathing heavily by Luka's blowjob. She put the whole tip inside her mouth and began sucking on it.

"L-Luka..." moaned Ruko.

Luka put more of her penis inside her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. However, she began coughing. It was only half of her penis and Luka was already having trouble.

"I-I'm okay, Yokune-san. Your penis is good." She smiled and kissed the side of her thigh.

She put the whole penis inside her mouth. The tip reached her throat. She began giving Ruko a blow job. Her small mouth was tightly wrapped around her penis. Ruko moaned louder than Luka did, and this made Luka smile.

Ruko took out her penis out of Luka's mouth. Before warning her, Ruko's semen splatted out onto Luka's face. She moaned softly as the semen ejaculated.

Ruko lied on the sand. Luka took off her skirt and went on top of Ruko before she could say anything. She was facing Ruko's penis and Ruko was facing her hairless pussy. Ruko smirked as she spread her lips and began licking it.

Luka moaned and placed Ruko's penis between her double d breasts. She was giving her a boob job. As Ruko licked her, she placed her index finger inside of her. She slowly thrusted her finger in and out of her. She then placed her middle finger inside of her and thrusted her faster. Luka shrieked at each thrust as she was massaging her penis with her breasts.

Ruko asked Luka to get off, and she did so. Luka was ready to be mounted by Ruko's penis. She was facing the palm tree as she bent down. Her arms were wrapped against the tree as Luka shook her bottom.

"Are you ready, Luka?" asked Ruko. "I-I don't have a condom...so if you become pregnant-"

"That's okay," Luka said. "I want to be pregnant and have your babies."

Ruko blushed and nodded. She softly slapped her cheek. "I'm going in."

She slowly put her tip inside Luka's walls. Both of them moaned loudly. Ruko placed her hands on Luka's waist and she fastened the pace by slowly thrusting inside. Now, half of her penis was inside Luka.

At each thrust, Luka's breasts bounced side to side. She moaned out, "Faster, Y-Yokune-san..."

Ruko nodded and did what she asked. She pumped in and out of her. She slapped her cheek again as she bit her lip. She throws her head back as she pumping quickened. Luka's high pitched shrieks drove Ruko crazy, so she pushed more inside her. She was now fully embedded inside her. Her whole penis was inside Luka.

"F-Fuck, Luka...you're too perfect," Ruko called.

The two moaned together as Ruko was mounting Luka with her dick. Ruko would thrust deeper inside her until she would reach her womb. She was about to cum, but she wanted to give Luka more pleasure.

Ruko decided to change the position. Luka lied against the tree as Ruko picked up her legs and made her wrap her legs around her waist. She held Luka in her arms. She didn't change the pace of the thrusting. Each thrust was full and deep. Ruko was happy to see her breasts bounce up and down. She leaned in and licked her neck.

Ruko kissed Luka's lips, and the two began battling with their tongues. Luka moaned softly. She broke the kiss when she knew she would come. Once Ruko's tip touched Luka's womb, she came inside of her.

The two called each other's names loudly.

Ruko finally came inside Luka. A few seconds passed before Ruko pulled out her penis out of her. Semen dripped out and some dripped down on Luka's thighs. Ruko collapsed on the floor and Luka lied on top of her. Ruko wrapped her arms around Luka.

"T-That was amazing, Yokune-san. Thank you." She kissed her lips. It was a soft and innocent kiss.

"I-I'm glad you liked it, Luka," Ruko said as she played with her long and soft pink hair.

"Is it...is it okay if we can make love again? B-But I want it to be harder and longer," Luka asked as she hid her face between Ruko's breasts.

"Of course. Anything for my love," Ruko answered as she kissed her forehead. "I love you, Luka."

"I love you too, Yokune-san."

And as their bare bodies were resting on each other, the two fell asleep on the beach. The two were madly in love.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my lemon fan fic. Ruko and Luka is one of my favorite OTP's (Gakupo and Luka as well), and there aren't that many fan fics about them. After I finish my school fan fic, there will be an upcoming fan fic about Ruko and Luka written by me.

Please stay updated, there'll be two more chapters of love! It would make me extremely happy if you left a review to comment on my work. Thank you~


End file.
